masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Admin
This is a preface to a request for admin-ship. Please add your thoughts or suggestions below. Due to the lack of activity by the founder, Headrock, I have been performing some administrative functions. I'm sure Headrock has been quite busy with his duties, but I think we could use an admin for some housekeeping duties on this site. The recent spam ad and a few other situations are the reason that I am presenting this at this time. My main objective is to maintain the quality of this Wiki. The main pages have been completed and I would say that the wiki is about 90% complete. I feel that I can coordinate activities and perform the necessary housekeeping functions well enough, my main concern is my writing ability (which is awesome compared to some things I've seen, but falls well short of Headrock's ability). I don't plan to devote as much time as Headrock has, but I do plan to visit the site at least daily. I may not be the ideal candidate, but I think I meet at least the minimal qualifications to be granted admin status. There is a procedure for "voting" a new admin, but with only 4 or 5 regularly active accounts I thought I would go through the process to "request admin status" from the staff. This is your opportunity to share your thoughts, suggestions, or to make a case for status-quo or present another option. I assure you that I will NOT have any hard feelings if you don't think this is a good idea. MysticX2 (talk) 12:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well, a good idea, since some pages are also blocked to create by Headrock. The other opinion is to wait for him to return and then promote you. In fact, this wiki has so few of you regular authors, that giving adminship to all of you may remove all the barriers for your collective work. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 13:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, the spammers are getting active, we need someone to clean up after them. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 07:26, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I thought I should say that there won't be a lot of changes if I become admin, it is only to be able to have more tools to work with. I keep hoping that Headrock will return soon, but his departure was abrupt and to be honest I was concerned about the possibility that something very bad had happened. A new admin won't affect his status, it will only allow someone to take care of some of the things that he previously handled. One of the things I found while browsing the wiki was this: and that makes it seem that he is signing into wiki pretty regularly. I hope that is the case, and I'd like nothing better than for him to tell me what a bad idea this is. :D Regardless, it will take me some time to figure things out and I ask for your patience if I do become an admin. As I stated earlier, I intend to be here daily even though I know I won't be able to spend as much time with this as Headrock did. I will always be looking for suggestions and critiques. Again, please let me know your thoughts. MysticX2 (talk) 18:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Bringing this to the top of the activity to give a final opportunity for other options. MysticX2 (talk) 08:42, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Just hurry up already (And don't forget to upload illustrations for road exploit). Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 09:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::The request was submitted on the 27th, but the page says it may take a week or so. MysticX2 (talk) 17:39, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: I hope your request goes through, mysticX. Someone just barfed on a few pages here (though I do not know what tools the admin has against this). I repealed some edits, I hope that is the way it is supposed to work. Spearman D92-R (talk) 20:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hey, thanks for undoing those. I have done what I can at the moment. It appears that they have been very busy lately, so I'm sure they will be getting to my request soon. I've checked other requests and based on those I don't think there will be any problem for me. Again, thanks. MysticX2 (talk) 22:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Congratulations on getting an Admin status! Now, I hope, we can get to some blocked pages and all these spamming comments will be deleted. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 10:09, May 6, 2013 (UTC)